Special Delivery
by Pmp2a-Trish
Summary: Heyes and Curry are hired to make a special delivery. Little did they realize that what they were delivering would be more difficult to handle than the trail to their destination.


**Special Delivery**

"I don't like it Heyes." Kid Curry spoke softly from beneath his dusty brown hat. The boys sat with cigars in hand, slowly rocking on the front porch of Porterville's lone hotel.

Just to Kid's right, Hannibal Heyes had both feet propped up on the porch rail. Neither outlaw let a single movement from the town escape their notice. For two hours they sat, just watching and waiting. Waiting for the job they had been promised would be both lucrative and easy to perform. It was a job that their good friend and fellow reformed outlaw, Lom Trevors, had arranged. Lom had left town early that morning but before he left he explained that a member of the Governor's cabinet needed a favor. A statesman, a Mr. Samuel A. Foster, needed them to deliver something to his father's estate in Flagstaff and that the job required their _unique_ talents. Lom had side-stepped any questions as to the nature of what talents the Governor referred to, but it didn't take long for the boys to suspect that the job might be lucrative, but would be anything but easy.

"Look, we just have to deliver this thing to Flagstaff, collect our pay and be done with it. We've had worse jobs."

"It ain't the work that I don't like. It's the fact that this Foster fella knows _who we are_." He quietly stressed.

"Look, Lom said he could be trusted. And you trust Lom right?"

Kid shrugged, "I suppose as much as I trust any law man."

"Kid."

"Look Heyes, you do the thinking, I'll do the worryin'. First sign of trouble and I say we drop this package off at the first telegraph office and be done with it."

Heyes sighed and gave his friend an exasperated glare.

"Mr. Smith, Mr. Jones?" Coming up the steps was a tall man. He wore a dark grey suit with a green tie. Upon his hip he wore a pair of six guns. Kid couldn't help but notice the leather holsters, each were worn and frayed, showing the tale-tell sign of both repeated and deadly use.

Heyes looked up at the man and gave his most disarming smile, never acknowledging the obvious danger he posed. "Perhaps, depends on who's asking?"

The man stood tall against the post, inches away from Heyes' heel, trapping the boys from any convenient exit. "Name's Foster, Samuel Foster. I believe you spoke to Sheriff Trevors about a job that I need you to perform."

The boys looked at one another, Kid took the cigar from his mouth and studied it intently, "Lom might have mentioned something to us. Before we accept it, we need to know a bit more about the job. Something you should know, Mr. Foster, Mr. Smith and I have gone straight, if it's anything illegal…"

"I would never do anything of the sort."

Kid rose and attempted a smile, "No offense intended, it's just I haven't seen too many statesman that have a gun belt in the condition of the one you are wearing. Just makes me wonder what kind of statesman you really are."

"Not that you deserve an explanation, Mr. _Jones_ , but the Governor is a childhood friend of mine. When he took office he asked that I take a position as a liaison between the governor's office and the federal marshals. You might say my expertise with a firearm helps give me credibility when speaking to the men."

A moment of silence stilled the air as Kid considered what had been said. Breaking the silence, Heyes rose and stood between the two men, "You'll have to forgive my friend, being who we are, we can never be too careful. I'm sure you understand."

Foster gave a half-smile. "Oh, I understand, I also understand that your performance on this job will weigh heavily on my opinion of whether or not you continue to be a threat to this territory. Considering I have the Governor's full attention, I would advise that you prove yourselves assets to both me and to him."

"Then perhaps we should go ahead and start earning our pay."

The man stepped back and signaled toward the entrance to the hotel. "Yes, if you will follow me to my room, we can discuss the details there."

* * *

As the boys entered the room, each stared at the interior. In all the times they had taken refuge in Porterville, they never realized the hotel had a room that was as nice as the one they were standing in. The walls were covered in ornate tapestries, bright reds and gold shone from every direction. Two beds stood in the middle of the room, the brass on the head and foot boards glittered brightly in the glare from the fancy lamps that hung from each of the walls. The window between the beds was open to the evening air, letting in a cool breeze that fluttered through the room. To the boys left, just a few feet from the door sat a posh high back chair. A young girl sat in the chair, knitting. She couldn't have been over twenty-five, her long gown fit tight against her young frame. Her hair was long, billowing out of the confines of the clips that attempted to hold it in place. The long red locks fell past her shoulders as she worked on her newest knitting creation. When she looked towards the outlaws, her deep green eyes found the boys. Taking a passing glance at each, she gave a huff and continued about her work.

At the sight of the lady, each removed their hats in respect and held it within their hands.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Ms. Savannah Foster. Savannah, this is Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry."

"Ma'am." Each said in unison.

The young girl shrugged. "Not impressed, father."

Foster lowered his voice, "Savannah Marie, you will stand like a lady and say your how-do-you-dos, do you understand me?"

Placing the craft on her chair, she stood and with exaggerated flair, she curtsied and smirked, "How do you do?" With a glare, she stared at her father. "Is that better?" Without waiting for an answer, she resumed her seat and once again began knitting, leaving Kid and Heyes slightly stunned at the overt act of indignation.

With a deep sigh, Foster turned back to the reformed outlaws. "As you can see, this job might not be as easy as Sheriff Trevors led you to believe."

Kid and Heyes shared a confused look. "You're, uh, going to need to explain a little further." Kid asked.

From the chair, the girl laugh, "What did you expect father, they are mere outlaws."

Choosing to ignore the disrespect, the boys continued to focus on their new employer.

"You see boys; thanks to all the activity of the outlaw gangs I just don't trust the trains and stages. In the last month alone, almost 15% of all trains travelling from here to Flagstaff have been robbed. I want to add that your former gang has taken up almost the entire portion of those robberies that occurred within the territory of Wyoming."

Heyes shrugged. "Fifteen percent just doesn't seem like very much; it's still not as risky as sending something across the west on horseback."

"For a normal delivery, I agree. However, what I am sending just can't take that chance. I need to know that it will get there, safe and sound; and delivered by someone who will treat this job as if their _lives depend on it_." Turning to the desk behind him, Foster grabbed a piece of paper and an envelope. "I believe it should take you about two weeks to get from here to Flagstaff, you were promised $10 a day. In this envelope is part of your wages, $35, plus directions to my father's estate once you have arrived. Assuming your travel is uneventful, you will receive a $50 bonus upon your arrival."

Kid took the envelope and quickly scanned the contents. Handing Heyes the money, he took out the map and familiarized himself with the directions.

"And exactly what will we be delivering?" Heyes asked.

"Mr. Heyes, what you are delivering is quite possibly the most important thing in my life. You are to lay down your own lives to ensure its safety. And I make this threat quite seriously," He slowly placed his hand on his gun belt, "If any harm should come to it, and I do mean any harm, then you will have to answer to me. Is that understood?"

Kid and Heyes shared an irritated look. "And what exactly are we delivering?" Kid asked.

"Are you really that dense?" Savannah stood and approached the men. "You will be delivering… me."

* * *

"You think Lom knew?"

Heyes paced as they stood outside the livery stable the next morning. "How could he not know?"

"It's bad enough that we have to travel from here to Arizona in the heat, on the back of a horse, but we're dragging along a spoilt little rich kid with us. I say we tell this guy to forget it."

"We can't, our amnesty, remember."

"Well, I don't trust this fella. Who's to say he'll say anything for us to the Governor."

"Kid, even if he won't, Lom will. This will be good for us, I know it." Heyes looked back towards the direction of the hotel. "Here they come."

Walking towards them, Savannah strolled with her head high. Her dark hair was pulled back in a tight braid; she wore a tan riding outfit and dark boots. Her father walked beside her, a saddle bag draped over his left shoulder. As they approached, the boys could hear them arguing.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't just hire a stage, surely two outlaws could drive that just as well as pair of horses."

"You will be safer on a horse, it will draw less attention." Once in front of the boys, he tipped his hat. "Good morning boys." He handed the bag to Heyes, who was immediately surprised at the weight of it. "That should keep her for the coming ride."

"Humph!" Savannah responded, as she stared off in the distance.

"Excuse me!" Foster signaled towards a man inside the livery. "Could you please bring out the horse requested for Ms. Savannah Foster?" The man inside gave a subtle acknowledgement and went to do his task.

Kid turned to Heyes, "I'll get ours." With another careful glance back towards Foster and his daughter, he slowly went inside. Moments later, Kid and the stable man returned, three horses in tow. Heyes turned to his young charge and gestured towards her steed, "Your chariot, my lady."

Instead, she turned to her father, "This is enough. You have made your point. You have drug me to this God-forsaken town, introduced me to," she glanced back towards the boys and with a snarled nose continued, "undesirables, and forced me to chose only a handful of clothes to wear for two weeks. Now, can we please stop this nonsense and just take me to the train depot?"

"Savannah, you are going to your grandfather's by way of horse and these men are taking you."

"But this is ridiculous, you can't stand outlaws. You think they are the vermin of the west. And now, you are sending me off with two of the most notorious?"

"They will keep you safe." Her father stressed, obviously beginning to lose his patience.

"Safe! What happened to the only good outlaw is a de…."

"Savannah!"

"Well, you're the one who said it."

With a sigh and a hand through his hair, he turned to the reformed outlaws. "She's all yours boys, now you see why I'm paying a bonus."

The two men stared at the man, aghast.

With a final look at his daughter, he started to walk away. With a final thought, he turned back around, "Oh, and boys, if she gets mouthy, feel free to turn her over your knee. Who knows, it might be good for her."

* * *

The ride out of town had been silent. Heyes and Kid considered themselves fortunate for that. As they trudged along the Wyoming plains, they gave barely an acknowledgment to their unwilling companion and only passed an occasional glance to ensure that the trio wasn't reduced to two.

About an hour out of Porterville, Heyes stopped the group and came to face the young girl. "Alright, before we go any further, there are a few things we need to go over."

She laughed indignantly, "Like what?"

"Well for starters, we're not your father."

"Thank God…" She muttered.

"Exactly. We're here for a job, that's it. But we're traveling hundreds of miles to get you to Arizona. Now, this trip isn't going to be easy. If you want to get there safe and sound then you will need to listen to us and do as we say."

"Do as you say? I am twenty-three years old; I do not recognize you as any authority over me. In fact, considering my father is paying you to get me to my grandfather safely, I believe I have authority over you." She slightly nudged her horse to continue down the trail.

Kid reached over and grabbed the reins from her hand. Speaking softly, "I don't think you understand what Heyes is saying. Just because you aren't on a train doesn't mean there isn't just as good a chance that we'll get robbed. Worse is that Heyes and I are wanted, if someone recognizes us, they'll be chasing you just as hard as they'll be chasing us."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not wanted, they won't hurt me."

"Ma'am, if a bounty hunter or posse gets on our heels, the bullets they will be firing won't care where they land. So if we tell you to run, you better start whipping that horse like your life depends on it."

"Because it will." Heyes finished.

Leaving her lost for words, Kid handed the reins back to her as they continued their trek across the plains.

* * *

As the day wore on and the sun beat down, they slowly made their way towards a river bed to let the horses take a much needed rest. As each came down off the steeds, Savannah found a grassy spot and collapsed on the ground. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she asked. "How much further?"

"I'd say a few hundred miles." Kid said with a slight smile towards Heyes.

"I meant to the hotel." She said, obviously irritated by his humor.

Heyes snickered, "Oh, I'd say a few hundred miles."

She sat upright, "Excuse me?"

Kneeling in front of her, Heyes became serious, "Ma'am, your father wants us to keep you safe. The easiest way to do that is to stay together and away from anyone else. So, until we arrive at your grandfather's, when it is time to stop at night, we're going to be camping at a nice grassy spot, kind of like this one."

Her mouth stood agape. "Outside! On the ground? I've never!"

Gently patting her knee, he stood, "Well Princess, there's a first time for everything."

Heyes walked back to his horse and took a swallow from the canteen on its side, unaware that she had followed directly behind. "If you think I am going to sleep on the ground every night for the next two weeks, you have another thing coming."

They boys just snickered as they remounted their horses, knowing that the young girl still had quite a few lessons to learn.

* * *

As the sun set across the western sky, the trio of riders made their way to a grassy embankment. After allowing the horses a drink of water, Kid tied the three steeds to a nearby tree and relieved each of their saddles. Heyes made quick work of cooking a pair of rabbits over a campfire while Savannah stood off to the side, pouting.

"If you think I'm going to eat that, you're mistaken."

Heyes shrugged, "More for us."

Once the hare was well done, he passed one to his partner as each sat on two of the bedrolls. Kid looked up at the sulking girl and signaled with the rabbit. "We've got a long ride tomorrow; you're going to need your strength."

"I still don't understand why we can't stop at a town at least for a meal. Didn't we just pass one a couple miles back, over that last hill?"

"Yes ma'am, we did." Heyes acknowledged.

"Well, why couldn't we stop there for dinner?"

"Well, ma'am, see Heyes and me know the Sheriff over there."

Savannah smirked. "When you say you know him, let me guess, it isn't the kind of relationship that will allow you to stop in for a cup of tea?"

"Oh, no ma'am. He'd be quite happy if we were to stop in for a cup of tea, it'd just be the leavin' part we might have some trouble with."

* * *

The next morning, Heyes met Kid up on a ridge top over looking a valley. Kid held a concerned look that immediately worried Heyes. "What is it?"

Kid pointed down into the valley. "Riders, five of 'em."

Heyes followed Kid's line of sight till he too saw the men. He shrugged, "Maybe just some locals."

"Yeah Heyes, we would get that lucky." Kid said, sarcastically.

That night, as they once again settled down, Kid found another spot to look north. Just as he had feared, just within sight, was the unmistakable sign of a campfire. "They're still back there." He said to his partner that had just walked up behind him.

"They could have nothing to do with us."

"Heyes, we haven't exactly taken the most worn trails into Utah."

"They've kept their distance. Besides, I know of a couple of trails we can lose them in tomorrow."

"And if we don't?"

"Then you can start to worry."

Returning to the campfire, Savannah stood, with her arms crossed. Heyes and Kid passed an exasperated look. She had taken every opportunity to complain about everything. It was too hot during the day, too cold at night. As they rode, they never took enough breaks or rode too slow, or rode too fast. As their patience wore down, each outlaw quickly began to miss their old friend Wheat Carlson. At least his griping and complaining could be quieted with a simple "Wheat" and a glare from the Kid. Hers, instead, just went on and on.

"I'm cold, I'm tired, and I'm hungry. I swear if that doesn't get rectified, I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what?" Kid asked.

"Well, I'll… I'll just turn you both in. How about that? I'll turn you in, collect the reward and go to Arizona in style." She said with her head held high as she turned away.

Before she realized what had happened, Heyes turned her around and backed her into a tree.

His eyes grew dark as she breathlessly spoke, "You don't frighten me."

Heyes reached out and grabbed her left arm, and smiled, tightly. "Are you sure about that?"

The girl winced as he held his grip tighter, "You're hurting me. My father said…"

"I remember what your father said, but you listen to me, Princess. My partner and I are wanted men. If you turn us in we go to jail, forever. You might say the threat of that trumps any threat your father might have given."

Savannah looked back from Heyes to Kid. Just a few feet away, he stood, with his arms crossed, leaning against another tree. Turning back to Heyes, she struggled to be released from his grasp. "You're a brute. You both are. How dare you handle me in this way? Do you know who I am? Do you know who my father was? Is?"

"Yes ma'am, we also know that your father told us that if we needed to turn you over our knees…"

Savannah's eyes grew wide, "You wouldn't dare!" Heyes smiled darkly. She looked back towards a stoic Kid. "He wouldn't!"

Kid pushed his hat slightly back on his head, "I don't know ma'am, at this point it is an awfully tempting proposition."

Heyes ran his spare hand down the side of her face. "Princess, now unless you want to make the rest of this trip tied up like a prized turkey, I'd advise that you do as you're told."

Releasing her from his grip, he walked back to the fire, with Kid right behind him. "Do you think you made your point well enough?" Kid whispered, disapprovingly.

Heyes sighed, "Kid, what choice did I have? If it gets her to stop acting liking a spoiled brat, won't it be worth it?"

Without a word, Kid moved to the other side of the fire, stoking the angry flames just a bit higher.

* * *

The next afternoon, after making several detours, the reformed outlaws finally conceded, whoever was behind them wasn't giving up easily. "You would think if they were after the reward, they would have already tried to bush whack us." Kid sighed.

"Might not be after us then." Heyes spoke softly as he stole a glance to the girl behind them.

"Why would anyone be after her?"

"That's a good question. One I plan on asking her tonight when we stop."

* * *

As the sun set against the Utah plain, Heyes found her quietly soaking her feet in a small stream close to camp. As he approached, she startled, only to give a disgusted look, and then turned back to the water. "Come to threaten me again?"

Heyes tried to smile as he sat beside her. "No ma'am. Just to talk."

"I can't think of anything that I would want to say to you."

"I can think of a few. Why don't we start by making peace?"

"And why would I want to do that?" She glared up at the dark eyes peering down at her. For a moment Heyes saw something new, sadness behind the anger.

"Because it will make the rest of this trip a whole lot easier if we do."

Turning back to the water, she gave a disbelieving chuckle.

"Why did your father hire us?"

"You know why, to take me to my grandfather's. He was afraid that I would be robbed if he put me on a train. He was afraid I'd be robbed by a gang like yours."

"Except, Devil's Hole avoids bloodshed. They stop the train; rob the baggage car and leave. The passengers might be relieved of their guns, but that's the most valuable thing taken from them. Trust me, if you were on a train that was robbed, you would **want** to see it was Devil's Hole."

She shrugged. "Well, then, I don't know. That's just what he told me." She grabbed a piece of grass and began to pick it apart.

"No. That is what you and your father have told us. If there's another reason why he sent you with us, I think we have a right to know why."

"I told you. He was afraid any train or stage I was on would be stopped and robbed, so he felt I was safer with you."

Heyes let out a deep laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"What's funny is the idea that a man would entrust his only daughter to two known outlaws. And then let those two outlaws take her half way across the west, alone. No chaperone, no nanny, nothing."

She sat back aghast. "Are you saying that I'm not as safe as my father had expected?"

"Oh no ma'am, you're safe. I'm just stating what most people would think. Personally, I don't know many men that would just send their daughters off with us, unless they had a good reason; unless they had a reason that they needed us to do what we do best."

"And, pray-tell, what is that?"

"Staying out of sight." Heyes watched as she stood and walked away, and then as she leaned against a nearby tree, she looked out into the distance. "Who are you running away from?"

"His name was Tommy. He was one of my father's farmhands. He was a ruffian, if you want to know the truth. His mother was a sot and he never knew his father. Complete underclass, I don't know what I ever saw in him." She spoke, indignantly. Her voice softened, "My father came out to the barn one day and found us… kissing. He went ballistic, fired Tommy and immediately sent word to my grandfather. He was afraid Tommy would follow, so he hired you." She turned to face Heyes, her chin held high.

Heyes stood and walked to face her. Looking down at her upturned nose, he spoke. "You're lying." She took in a deep breath. "If it was nothing more than your little tryst with a farmhand, your father would have put you on the first train out of town. By the time _Tommy_ figured out where you were headed, you would be safely in your grandfather's villa."

"It's not a villa, it's a mansion." Heyes stare hardened. "Fine, he wasn't a farmhand. He was my father's lawyer. My father was afraid that he would find a way to get to Flagstaff before I did and cause a scene. And that's the truth." She turned to face the setting sun.

Heyes walked up behind her, keeping only the slightest bit of air from coming between them. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "My partner and I are risking our necks for you. In case you don't realize, there is a band of about five men trailing us. It ain't farmhands, and it ain't a lawyer, so you better tell menow, or we will drop you in the nearest town and make our way to the southern border and you can find your own way to Flagstaff. Do you understand?"

As he spoke, he saw her hands begin to tremble. "Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am, your neck ain't worth our freedom."

"No, I mean about the riders?" Her voice was soft, childlike.

"Yes ma'am. They've been trailing us since we crossed into Utah. We don't recognize them and we're not sure if they recognize us. But we're wanted dead or alive and we just can't take that chance. So, unless you can give me an explanation for why they are back there, well, we'll have to assume they are just after a bounty and be on our way."

Slowly she turned and looked up into the dark brown eyes. In that moment, behind the deep green, instead of a spoiled child, he saw a young girl, frightened. "His name is Charles Finnigan. He's an outlaw." Heyes let out a deep breath and looked toward the sky. "You've heard of him."

"We've heard of him. He runs one of the most ruthless gangs in Utah."

"I had taken a trip to Salt Lake City about three months ago. I had no idea who he was. When we met, he was charming, sweet. He told me his name was Howard and that he was in real estate." She smiled at the memory. "He courted me for almost a month. He told me he loved me and that he wanted us to run away together."

"Then what happened?"

"I told my father. He told me that I was being a stupid little girl."

Heyes watched as her eyes began to well up, a lone tear making a desperate escape.

"He found out who Howard really was, and he contacted the Sheriff. I had no idea…" Her tears began to flow. "We were together when he showed up, God, I was such a fool." With a hand she wiped her eyes. "Anyway after he escaped from jail, my father was afraid he would come after me so he decided to send me to my grandfather's. But he was worried that he would try to take me off a train or stage. He felt that the safest place I could be was with you."

She looked up into his dark eyes as he cupped her face and slowly stroked the trails that remained after the tears were wiped away. "We'll get you to your grandfather's house safe, I promise."

Against his better judgment, knowing that he should stop, but unable to do so, he slowly came down and softly brushed her lips with his own.

* * *

The next afternoon, the three sat upon a ledge, glancing back at the men behind them.

"Well Heyes, any ideas now?"

"Can't we just lose them? Isn't that what you two are good at? Losing people that are hunting you?"

Kid couldn't help but notice the softer tone to her voice. No longer did she hold a superior attitude when speaking to them. He wasn't sure what Heyes had said, but was glad that his silver tongue had worked again.

"Problem is, ma'am, we know Wyoming."

She shook her head, confused. "And how is that a problem?"

Heyes deadpanned, "This isn't Wyoming."

The three turned their steeds and made their way back down the slope. "Heyes, aren't we close to Cedar City?"

"About 5 miles, why?"

"Who's the Sheriff there?"

"Last time we were there, some fella named Stewart." The two outlaws shared a concerned look. "It's risky."

"Those boys ain't gonna hang back forever and we are still in Utah."

"I don't exactly feel comfortable going into town. You?"

"Nope, but Stewart did tell Smith and Jones to come back any time."

"He could have seen our posters since then."

"Possibly, especially since they were hanging on the wall behind his desk." Heyes looked away. Kid continued. "Five against two, I don't exactly like those odds."

"Afraid you'll lose your reputation as the fastest draw in the west?"

"Yeah Heyes, that's what I'm worried about." Kid spoke, sarcastically.

"Excuse me." Savannah rode up between them. "Would you mind filling me in?"

"He'll ask how we know them." Heyes spoke over her.

"We could always send…"

"You want to take THAT risk? Do you recall how much we're worth?"

"What risk!" Savannah pressed.

"Come on Heyes, she was bluffing and you know it." Kid laughed, "Your silver tongue is getting tarnished."

Heyes took off his hat, ran his hand through his hair, and then forcefully replaced it on his head. "She's not going to go for it."

"Go for what?" Savannah asked.

"If she wants to get to Flagstaff, she will."

"Will what?"

Resigned, Heyes turned to Savannah. "Finnigan isn't giving up. The Sheriff in Cedar City knows us, but not as Heyes and Curry. It's safe," he passed a look towards kid, "safer for us to go into town. Now, it's only a matter of time before Finnigan makes his move, but if we were to tell the Sheriff he's back there…"

"You want to turn him in? I thought outlaws didn't do that?"

"We usually don't." Kid added, softly. "But Finnigan and his gang aren't the kind that will care about putting a couple of bullets into someone to get what they want. And if they recognize us, then they'll kill us for the bounty and take you for keeps."

"And you want me to go to the Sheriff." Savannah shook her head no. "I can't. I can't turn him in. They'll kill him." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"No they won't."

"Ma'am, they won't follow us all the way into town. When the Sheriff sends out a posse, they'll kick up enough dust coming out of town that Finnigan will have a good ten minute head start. Plus, Finnigan knows Utah like Heyes and I know Wyoming, they'll be able to disappear before the Sheriff can even find their trail."

"And how do you know they won't come back after us once they lose the posse?"

"We don't." Heyes conceded. "So, we'll go ahead and board a train for Arizona. Finnigan won't have time to catch up."

* * *

Kid and Heyes leaned casually against the side wall of the Sheriff's office as Savannah quickly made her way around the corner. As she approached the boys, Heyes stood to greet her. "Well? How did it go?"

Before she could answer, three men ran out of the Sheriff's office and towards the saloon. Within minutes a group of men came out of the saloon, mounted their horses and rode out.

Pulling three strips of paper from his pocket, Kid looked towards the train station. "Train leaves in ten minutes. You ready?"

Solemnly, she nodded, "I guess."

* * *

Inside a restaurant in Flagstaff, Heyes and Savannah sat, slowly eating steak and pasta. "I can't tell you how good this tastes compared to all those rabbits."

Heyes chuckled over his glass of water.

"You know, I'm kind of sad that this is over already."

"Me too."

Savannah smiled, "Really?"

"Getting you here a week early just cost us $70." Heyes deadpanned. Watching her face fall, he smiled.

With a chuckle, "I appreciate you getting me a room to get cleaned up. You know, we could always hide out for awhile. I could show you and Mr. Curry the hotspots of Flagstaff."

Heyes did a quick glance around the room and whispered. "As long as we're in here, its Smith and Jones."

"Fine. I could show you and Mr. Smith.…"

"Jones."

"Mr. _Jones,_ the hotspots of Flagstaff."

"Would love to, but it's still too risky. If Finnigan knew where we were headed, he could show up here and try to take you anyway. You'll be safer with your grandfather."

"That's not going to happen." They both looked up to see Kid walking toward them, with newspaper in hand. "Finnigan won't be showing up any time soon." Folding the paper, he handed it to Heyes.

With a grimace, he threw down the paper and ran his hand through his hair. "Damnit!"

"What's going on?" Without waiting on a response, Savannah grabbed the paper, turning it over, she saw the bottom article and read aloud, "Notorious outlaw, Charles Finnigan, was shot dead just outside of Cedar City." Looking up at the two reformed outlaws, her face grew flush with anger. "You said he would have time to get away. You said that he knew Utah like you know Wyoming!"

Kid and Heyes shared a mournful look.

"I trusted you. You told me it would be alright, so I turned him in. Tell me, Mr. _Smith_ , how am I not responsible for this?" With tears free flowing, she stood from the table and ran across the street and into the hotel.

* * *

An hour later, Savannah heard a knock on her door. Lying on the bed, racked with tears, she cried out. "Go away."

"Savannah, open the door." Kid voice came from beyond.

"I don't want to talk to you, go away!"

A silent moment passed. Then another. Then, with the turn of the knob, the door was opened, Kid stood in the doorway, slowly putting away Heyes' set of picks.

"How did you…?" She asked as she sat up on the bed.

"We're outlaws, remember, we can do these things. Heyes isn't the only smart one, you know." Kid walked over and sat beside her. "It's not your fault that he was killed."

"I turned him in."

"You saved yourself." She laughed, disbelievingly. "Bad things would have happened if he had taken you."

"He loved me."

"And you loved him?"

"I thought I did. I don't know now."

"He would've hurt you. And if he didn't, one of his men would have. We've heard stories about his gang. They wouldn't have cared who you were or where you came from, in fact that probably would have made it worse."

"So you think he deserved to die?"

"No. I also don't think Heyes or I deserve to spend the rest of our lives in prison. But that's what's going to happen if the law catches up with us. That's a risk we both took the day we robbed our first bank."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to live with myself, knowing that I caused…"

With a gentle hand, Kid turned to her face towards his, "He was coming after you. You just saved yourself."

With her eyes closed, she gently leaned against Kid.

* * *

"Kid, I don't think even the Governor's house is this nice." Heyes admired the white brick mansion with the ornate columns as they sat in the rented carriage.

Savannah snickered, "It isn't."

Pulling to the hitching post, Kid helped Savannah down from the carriage as Heyes tied the horses to the hitching rail. Dressed in their Sunday's best, and each on one side of her, they led her up the ornate steps to the grand entrance.

Kid rapped on the door as she straightened her newly purchased white dress and adjusted her lace hat, nervously fidgeting as they waited for an answer.

Within moments the door swung open to reveal an older man. He was stocky and wore a business suit and tie. Upon seeing his granddaughter, he swept her into a tight embrace. "My lovely Savannah! I just received the telegram this morning that you had already arrived."

With one arm around his waist, she turned to introduce her travelling companions. "Grandfather, I want you to meet Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry." She spoke with a broad grin.

"Humph." He looked at them disapprovingly. "Yes, well, I suppose I owe you some money. Come inside."

Slightly taken aback, though not fully surprised, the three followed the gentleman into his study in the back of the house. Pulling a box from his desk drawer, he counted out the money and handed it to Heyes.

"There you go $35 as promised. Ten dollars a day each." Turning back around, he returned the box to his drawer and turned the lock.

Kid stepped closer, "We were also promised a bonus."

"That's correct. A bonus to get her here if your travel was uneventful. You were also told to get her here by way of horseback. Now, I've never sat on a horse that could make it from Wyoming to Arizona in just seven days. So, I'm guessing you decided to diverge from my son's directions and either took a train or stage."

"Your son told us to get her here safely. After a run in with Charles Finnigan, we felt that a train would be safer."

"I don't care about Charles Finnigan or any other outlaw. You were ordered to do a job and you didn't do as you were instructed. Now, take your money and leave."

"But grandfather, that isn't fair. They risked their lives!"

"Savannah Marie, I don't want to hear any granddaughter of mine defending a no account outlaw, do you hear me?" Shyly, she turned away. "I disagreed with your father about this and if I had my way I would have had the Sheriff meet me here today. You know how this family feels about outlaws."

In tears, she cried, "The only good one is a dead one."

"That's right." Turning back to Heyes and Curry, he yelled. "Now you two get out before I change my mind and turn you both in."

With their tongues firmly locked between their teeth, the boys quietly made their way out.

* * *

As she wept, she heard the subtle footsteps behind her. Turning, she saw Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry cautiously coming up the garden path. Behind them, she could only see the faint outline of her grandfather's house.

"You're still here." She wept.

"We wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

As Kid sat to her right, he smiled, "For not meaning what you said back there."

"You're good men, the both of you. But they'll never understand. They were bounty hunters, that's how they made their money."

Kid sighed, "That would explain it."

Heyes sat to her left. "How they think doesn't matter. You did the right thing. You've grown up a lot this past week."

With a smile, she shrugged, "I suppose." She paused. "Will I see you again? Either of you?"

"Probably not." With a kiss on her brow, he whispered. "Take care of yourself, always."

Leaning down, Kid planted a kiss on her forehead. Without another word, they made their way back to the carriage they had hidden just outside the gates. Climbing in, Kid asked. "Where to now?"

"Wyoming. We need to have a little talk to our friend Lom about sending us on a job with the daughter of a bounty hunter." With a chuckle, he snapped the reins and rode off towards town.


End file.
